


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 番外01 一天（Vicky的录音记录）

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [15]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 1





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 番外01 一天（Vicky的录音记录）

Vicky：Hi，李先生黄小姐，我这边已经接通啰，能听到吗？

黄雨萱：可以，听得很清楚！稍等一下喔……李子维你快点啦！

（椅子拖动的声音）

李子维：来了啦！哝，耳机！

（插耳机线的声音）

黄雨萱：不好意思喔，因为我们两个最近都在上海，所以只能先这样语音沟通。

Vicky：不会。我才要感谢两位这么信任我们公司，直接预定了婚礼一条龙超值浪漫套餐。套餐里包含的婚礼布置是由我这边策划跟进，婚礼主持你们之前就定了大鹤老师，摄影、摄像和化妆老师也已经安排好了，两位可以放心。

Vicky：今天算是我们第一次正式沟通，我这边是想了解一些你们对于婚礼布置的设想。司仪大鹤老师由于今天有婚礼行程不能一起连线，所以拜托我一并了解一些你们的爱情故事，后期他会再亲自与你们沟通。

Vicky：为了不错过任何一个细节，所以我将对我们的对话进行录音，方便后期能够更仔细地梳理讯息，制定出更贴合你们心意的婚礼方案，可以吗？

李子维&黄雨萱：嗯，可以啊。

Vicky：谢谢两位的配合。那我们开始啰！

Vicky：请问你们有什么特别想做的婚礼主题或风格吗？像森林系、欧式宫廷风、中国风等等都是最近比较流行的。

黄雨萱：目前还没什么想法欸……

Vicky：没关系没关系，暂时没想到也没关系，我们可以先聊一聊你们的爱情故事，从中找找灵感。

（纸张翻动的声音）

Vicky：我看到之前李先生传给我的婚礼策划调查问卷上有写，你们2007年就认识啰？

黄雨萱：2007年？不是1998年吗？

李子维：你所谓的理想型站在你面前你都认不出来，这能算认识吼？最多算是初次遇见啦！

黄雨萱：好吧……

李子维：正式认识……应该是在2007年夏天吧。那个时候她还是个小屁孩咧。是个很凶的小屁孩。

（拍打的声音）

李子维：靠，你打我很痛欸。好啦，是个很酷的小女生，行了吧。

黄雨萱：其实我们1998年就遇见过，当时我迷路了，他带我找阿嬷家。2007年的时候，我来台北第一天又遇到他，他帮我指路去学校，只是再次遇见时我们都没认出对方。也是啦，毕竟隔了这么多年……不过现在想想还挺神奇的欸！

Vicky：两位真的好有缘！或许……我们可以考虑一下将时间的元素放进婚礼喔！

Vicky：我看到问卷上“刚开始，对方让自己印象深刻的地方或一件事”，李先生写的是“中热美”，可以解释一下吗？

李子维：就她当时还是高一新生啊，来咖啡店直接点了一杯什么都不加的热美式，小小年纪就喝这种超苦的咖啡欸。

黄雨萱：我就从小爱喝美式啊。总比某人爱喝全糖加奶盖加布丁加波霸的奶茶健康多了吧。

李子维：是谁啦，喝完咖啡，结果肚子痛到晕过去要人抱到宿舍？

黄雨萱：那次又不是喝咖啡害的。别说这个了啦，很丢脸欸。

Vicky：额……这一题黄小姐写的是“第三个愿望”，能具体说看看吗？

李子维：第三个愿望？

黄雨萱：就是我15岁生日让你帮我许的第三个愿望啊，你不是要我叫你子维哥嘛。

李子维：哦那个啊！你还记得哦？（笑声）

黄雨萱：当然记得啊！李子维你真的有够机车，许这样的愿望欸！

李子维：黄雨萱你傻乎乎的样子蛮可爱的欸！（大笑声）

黄雨萱：……李子维！你是不是瞎掰的？我竟然被你耍了这么多年！（拍打的声音）你今晚睡沙发吧！

李子维：开个玩笑嘛，我哪知道你会当真！好了啦，我上次睡沙发就冻感冒了欸~

Vicky：那个……上海现在是挺冷的呢……两位今后打算在上海定居吗？

黄雨萱：不会啦，等我这边的工作结束，我们还是会回台北生活。这里的冬天太湿冷，好不习惯喔。

李子维：想台北的家了吧？

黄雨萱：超级想！我昨晚还梦到坐在家里的餐桌前等你煎吐司给我吃。

李子维：那我明天早上煎吐司给你吃啊。

黄雨萱：重点是我想要坐在家里的餐桌前吃啦！

黄雨萱：不过喔，其实一开始我没有很喜欢那个房子。第一次去感觉好空旷好冷清。但是慢慢的，房子里面多了很多我们一起留下的痕迹，多了很多我们一起买的家具，一起拍的照片，然后我就越来越喜欢那个房子了。本来李子维还想说结婚要不要换一套更大的，但我舍不得搬走。

李子维：那个房子是有很多回忆啦……黄雨萱，你高中还在那个房子里补习过生物欸。小朋友被生物老师虐哭来找我帮忙，还好我好心收留你。

黄雨萱：你才小朋友。子维哥~请别往自己脸上贴金了好咩~

李子维：干嘛啦，小萱萱，吊车尾还不让说喔？

黄雨萱：我可没考过全校倒数第五名哦！

李子维：靠，是不是又是陈韵如莫俊杰他们跟你说的？

黄雨萱：略略略~反正我就是有办法知道。

Vicky：那……我们看下一个问题好了。“从朋友变为情侣的转折性事件”，李先生提供的内容是“努力地从加拿大回来”，而黄小姐写的是“跨年”，两位的答案好像有一点不一样喔？

黄雨萱：还努力地从加拿大回来嘞。回来我就会跟你谈恋爱喔？少臭美了！

李子维：干嘛啦，不回来怎么跟你告白啊！你知道我为了回来有多努力吗？

黄雨萱：有多努力？

李子维：每天都忙到凌晨才睡欸。又要把加拿大的工作收尾，又要准备工作室和民宿的事，还要找理由安抚我爸妈，还不是为了回来找你！

黄雨萱：明明去了以后一点消息都没有！你知道那段时间我为了忘记你有多努力吗？

李子维：你干嘛要忘记我？

黄雨萱：谁知道你去加拿大了还回不回来。

李子维：屁嘞，你明明很想我，还传好多简讯给我。

黄雨萱：简讯？……你怎么会知道？

李子维：就你们公司上次资讯月不是搞什么复古主题吗？你要把自己的旧手机拿去做装饰，让我帮你处理一下手机里的资料啊，然后我就看到草稿箱里有好多未发送成功的对我的想念喔。黄雨萱你那个时候就很爱……痛痛痛……别拧耳朵啦……

黄雨萱：李子维！你怎么这么心机啊！竟然瞒到现在才说出来！

李子维：轻点轻点……还在语音连线欸！

Vicky：咳咳……所以真正的交往是从黄小姐说的“跨年”开始的吗？

黄雨萱：嗯！2008年的最后一天，我们在一起跨年，然后2009年的第一天，妙龄少女就这样被一个大叔骗走了。

李子维：黄雨萱，你叫谁大叔啊？

黄雨萱：当然是你啊！现在想想其实当时我还蛮危险的欸。女高中生大晚上去山上的温泉旅店……嘶……

李子维：你在想点什么啦？

黄雨萱：在想电影里经常有的那种情节啊。你懂的。

李子维：我不懂。请黄老师指点。

黄雨萱：指点你个头啦。帮我去车里拿件外套。

李子维：蛤？干嘛突然要拿外套？

黄雨萱：腿冷。叫你去你就去啦。

李子维：谁叫你大冬天还穿这么短的裙子吼！

黄雨萱：啊哟你废话很多欸，你管我，快点去拿啦！

（整理耳机线的声音）

（椅子拖动的声音）

（逐渐走远的脚步声）

Vicky：黄小姐你们是在外面喔？

黄雨萱：嗯，我们在外面餐厅吃饭。昨天他刚忙完台北的工作过来上海，所以趁周末一起出来约会一下。

Vicky：你们感情真的好好喔！那我们先暂停一下，等李先生回来再谈？

黄雨萱：不用不用。其实……我婚礼上想对他说一些话，但是又想给他个惊喜。所以如果等一下说到婚礼致辞，我就假装说不要讲，等到婚礼现场，李子维说完再安排我讲，可以吗？

Vicky：可以啊，没问题！我会跟大鹤老师关照好的。

黄雨萱：谢谢！一定要帮我保密喔！他回来了他回来了……

（逐渐走近的脚步声）

李子维：哝！外套！

（椅子拖动的声音）

（整理耳机线的声音）

李子维：你们聊到哪啦？

Vicky：就……讲到婚礼上需不需要安排双方父母上台。

黄雨萱：对对。我说不用了吧，到时候跳舞环节再让他们好好表现好了。

李子维：可以啊。诶，对了，你妈前天问我们什么时候去看奶奶。

黄雨萱：她为什么问你不问我？

李子维：可能……你上周跟她吵架她还没有原谅你。

黄雨萱：靠，小气欸。

李子维：还不是跟你一样，这么爱森气。

黄雨萱：不要戳我脸啦！

Vicky：（笑声）那我们接着聊喔！对方第一次说“我爱你”的情景，李先生写得比较具体，黄小姐这题没答，是不方便回答或是记不太清楚了吗？

黄雨萱：嗯……记得是记得啦……好了啦，就是在……床上。

李子维：蛤？床上？黄雨萱你好好说话。

黄雨萱：就韵如姐结婚那天在民宿啦。

李子维：我怎么不记得我有说过？

黄雨萱：你那个时候喝醉了不让我走啊，拉着我说了一大堆话。反正就记得你说什么很开心可以跟我一起待在台北了，还有就是你跟我告白说“我爱你”啊。

李子维：靠。黄雨萱你记忆力也太好了吧。

黄雨萱：那是当然。你第一次说“喜欢我”我也记得啊，包括说之前还惹我生气的事我也记得。

李子维：生气的事还记得这么清楚干嘛啦！忘~掉~~快~忘~掉~~

Vicky：今天聊下来觉得两位的相处模式好可爱喔。啊，对了，大鹤老师有说让我请你们描述一下“你眼中的他/她是怎样一个人”，他说开场简介里可能会用到这部分讯息。

黄雨萱：臭屁！白目！

李子维：喂！黄雨萱！

Vicky：（笑声）那有没有特别突出的优点呢？

黄雨萱：优点啊……对！他做饭超好吃！

李子维：没了吗？

黄雨萱：驾驶技术不错。

李子维：驾驶技术……你也不赖，黄老师。

黄雨萱：李老师，language……请注意及时刹车。

李子维：所以我就没其他优点啦？黄雨萱我真是白对你好了欸！原来我在你心里只是厨师和司机。

黄雨萱：还有！特级咖啡师！（笑声）不然换你说，我在你眼中是怎样的。

李子维：漂亮啊！尤其是森气的时候，超可爱！

黄雨萱：你这样算是在好好描述吼？

Vicky：没关系没关系，直白的描述也是很有趣啦！大鹤老师会看情况采用的。

Vicky：新娘的出场方式有考虑过吗？是传统的由父亲带领，还是有自己梦想的出场方式？

黄雨萱：我爸带我出来肯定要哭。要不然我自己走进场，然后新郎站在舞台上等我。李子维你念一下那个情诗吧。

李子维：情诗？

黄雨萱：就戒指上的那首啊。念法文原版的。到时候你在台上念着诗，我缓缓走向你……很浪漫欸！

Vicki：李先生还会法文哦？

黄雨萱：他讲法文超好听的啦。

李子维：过奖啦！黄老师念日文也很好听。

黄雨萱：谢！谢！你！喔！要不然……还是我们两个一起出场吧？手挽手，共同迈入婚姻的殿堂！

李子维：我都可以啦！入场部分你决定好了。

李子维：那个……Vicky，到时候的仪式流程里面，有没有婚礼致辞环节？

Vicky：新人的婚礼致辞吗？只要你们有需要，我们都可以安排。

黄雨萱：我先声明，我不要讲喔。

李子维：随你啦，我有话想说。

Vicky：好的，那就安排新郎致辞。之前我有客户就说，以前好像都没有很认真地把内心的爱梳理成动听的句子送给对方，所以超想借由婚礼仪式好好地对爱人表白一下呢。

李子维：嗯，我有很多很多话想要对她说。

黄雨萱：什么话一定要到那天才能对我说喔？

李子维：到时候你就知道啦！不要被感动哭喔，李太太！

黄雨萱：诶？我突然有一个关于婚礼主题的灵感欸。

Vicky：好啊，请说看看。

黄雨萱：李子维，我们能不能以某部电视剧的场景作为婚礼主题啊？

李子维：听你的啦。你先说一下是哪部剧嘛，万一很难布置呢。

黄雨萱：《咖啡王子一号店》！把婚宴现场布置成咖啡厅的样子，怎么样？

李子维：那我是不是还要带个孔刘的面具出场跟你结婚啦？

黄雨萱：切！那你说一个啊！

李子维：让我想想喔……穿越时空？

黄雨萱：《步步惊心》吗？中国风喔？

李子维：穿到未来的那种啦。

黄雨萱：拜托不要，我才不想跟生化机器人T1000结婚嘞。

李子维：我现在喜欢IRON MAN了不行喔？

（手机铃声）

黄雨萱：我去接个公司电话。你们先聊。

（整理耳机线的声音）

（椅子拖动的声音）

（逐渐走远的脚步声）

Vicky：不好意思喔李先生，占用了你们这么多约会时间。

李子维：没事啦，婚礼的事以后还要经常麻烦你嘞。

Vicky：我的职责就是为每一对新人打造梦想中的婚礼啦，如果你们有什么想法欢迎随时告诉我。今天我这边了解得也差不多了。关于婚礼主题，你们刚才提的我都有记下，回去我会先找一些类似的效果图传给你们做参考。

Vicky：然后……（纸张翻动的声音）大鹤老师还想让我问一下有没有哪一个瞬间或者哪一件事促使你突然想跟黄小姐结婚呢？因为他看你们交往时间还挺久的，想说如果这一部分很感人或者很特别的话可以加进主持稿里。

李子维：没有很感人，也没有很特别啦。

李子维：就是……差不多半年前的一个晚上，那个时候我在台北的工作室正在做场所扩建和业务扩张，但是中间出现了一些资金问题导致工作室差点撑不下去。那天晚上我和工作室的另一个合伙人一起吃饭，喝了很多酒，结束的时候他打电话给他太太，说“老婆快来接我回家啦！”不知道为什么，我就突然有点羡慕他。

然后走出饭店的时候，我看见了我的车停在门口，黄雨萱正坐在驾驶座上玩手机。其实我就跟她讲了一下要跟天仁哥一起吃饭让她自己解决晚餐，没有叫她来接我。

她先骂了我一顿怎么这么晚才出来，然后一边开车一边念我昨天把她的衬衫放在洗衣机里洗皱了之类的乱七八糟的事情。

我还记得那天很凉快，夜风从车窗里不断吹进来，让我觉得头脑很清醒，但是身体很疲惫。我就靠在副驾驶座上闭着眼睛听她讲啊讲。

她可能以为我因为工作室的事情心情不好所以不回话，她就用那种很轻松的语气说，她工作了几年也存了点钱，可以先“投资”一下我的工作室，如果还是有困难，就把我们在台北的房子卖了，实在撑不下去的话也没关系，那就先回台南好好做民宿老板。

她说反正她工作能力很强，暂时“养”我几个月也没问题。她还说要是我有什么不开心的都可以跟她讲，两个人一起讨论办法比较多。

其实我那个时候很开心，因为我悄悄做了一个决定，我决定要跟她求婚。

我想跟她订立漫长却客观存在的婚姻契约，产生复杂却肉眼可见的命运羁绊，不论顺境逆境、贫穷富有、健康疾病，我都想跟她在一起，共度余下的人生。

Vicky：李先生……我觉得你讲的这一段不是不感人，也不是不特别，是特别感人！！！我现在已经有点期待你们……额……你的婚礼致辞了。

（逐渐走近的脚步声）

黄雨萱：李子维，我们可能要提早去谢芝齐家了。

李子维：为什么？你不是说等下想去看婚鞋吗？

黄雨萱：谢芝齐他儿子啊，上次你不是跟他玩躲猫猫然后他躲在衣柜里没被发现嘛。然后他刚才听说我们要去，已经躲在柜子里死活不肯出来，就等你去找他了啦。

李子维：谢博余这个臭小子……

（整理耳机线的声音）

黄雨萱：Vicky你这边还有什么内容要了解吗？

Vicky：没有了，我准备的想要了解的内容都已经问完了。婚礼布置方案的初稿我会尽快制作好传给你们。如果两位没有什么问题的话，今天就讲到这里好了，你们有事的话尽管去忙。后期有任何问题或者想法都可以随时传讯息给我。

黄雨萱：谢谢你喔Vicky，都不知道今天讲了这么多有的没的有没有给到你有价值的讯息。

Vicky：黄小姐你太客气了，我才要谢谢你们啦，分享了这么多超棒的甜蜜回忆。

黄雨萱：那下次再聊喔，我挂断咯，拜拜~

Vicky：好的，两位拜拜~

（语音挂断的声音）

（纸张翻动的声音）

（整理耳机线的声音）

Vicky：服务生小姐！不好意思，可不可以帮我照看一下笔电？我去上一下洗手间马上回来。

服务生：喔好，没问题，洗手间在那边喔。

Vicky：谢谢。

（椅子拖动的声音）

（逐渐走远的脚步声）

（餐厅嘈杂声）

客人A：……所以林小姐，你是想找到你的真命天子对不对？

客人B：嗯！老师你可以直接叫我昆布。

客人A：昆布！没有错误，你算是找对人了！我就是上知姻缘，下知爱情，左通月老，右通丘比特，维纳斯也通的真爱测算师，Sunny老师。

客人B：老师你好！老师，我想先请问一下喔，什么叫真爱测算师啊？

客人A：来，让老师举个例子来给你解释一下。老师之前兼职房产中介的时候遇到过一个男生，他一直在找他的真爱却没有任何方向。老师take look了一下他的面相，为他link到了thirty-two这个数字。

客人B：32？

客人A：没错，就是32。

客人B：然后呢然后呢？

客人A：然后他听从老师的建议搬进了一幢楼号是32的房子，成功遇见了他苦苦寻觅多年的女孩。

客人B：哇塞！这么神奇喔！

客人A：更神奇的是他们逢8逢9都会遇到好事。

客人B：逢8逢9？

客人A：也就是2的三次方和3的二次方。比如说，男生在他们交往第8年的时候求婚成功，两人在交往第9年的时候也就是尾数是8的2018年即将结为夫妻。

客人B：这也太神了吧！可是老师，万一我的数字是99，岂不是这辈子都找不到真爱了啦？

客人A：NoNoNo，测算方式可不止一种。Anyway，其实老师刚才就已经link到你的数字是——twelve。

客人B：12？那我要搬进幢号是12的房子里吗？

客人A：老师呢，现在在旅行社兼职……（纸张翻动的声音）你看，下个月的12号有一条去日本的线路。浪漫的樱花盛开，你的真命天子即将出现……

（逐渐走近的脚步声）

Vicky：我回来了。谢谢你喔。

服务生：没关系啦，应该做的。

（椅子拖动的声音）

Vicky：诶？录音忘关了欸……

**BGM：一天——黄宣**

**专辑《想见你电视原声带》**


End file.
